True things don't die
by emmettsangel728
Summary: I had a dream that reminded of me Carlisle and Esme. This is my crappy idea of how they met after she jumped off the cliff. C/E One-Shot


**Hey guys just throwing it out there that this won't be a story.**

**Just a simple one-shot I dreamt of between the meeting of Esme and Carlisle. **

**Enjoy…**

**Oh and I don't know when the time period is or the exact facts of how Esme's son died. Again…this was a dream…**

**Carlisle POV**

Another day of trying to help the kind I once was. Another day of watching good people dying and bad ones living to tell the tale. Yet, I knew I was meant to do this—to help people.

"Ah…Mr…Cullen?" A small voice asked from behind me. I turned around to a small girl I had treated a while ago.

"Ah…Marissa. You look lovely." I noted to the twelve year old blonde haired girl. "Is something wrong? You're not sick again are you?" I asked worried. She shook her head and I was relieved. She had pneumonia and was one of the lucky ones to survive. Edward had even said she was lovely for her age.

"No…I just…wanted to give this to you. I walked here from school to give you it and I know it's kinda stupid but…" She trailed off as she pulled something from her small bag. It was a perfect flower rose…the definition of one really. There was a red ribbon tied around the steam and the flower was stiff inside it's small lovely glass case.

"What is this?" I asked as I crouched down on the balls of my feet, brushing away my lab coat and hesitantly stroking it.

"You gave this to me one of the days I was here. You said this flower would help me. And it did and I see how sometimes you're sad and I want you to have this so you can always remember me and can always be happy." She said in an innocent voice. I sighed and very carefully took the flower case

"Thank you so much Marissa." I whispered as I brushed some hair out of her face. She was a rare one- observant. "I will treasure this always." I said holding it carefully.

"And it won't die either!" She squealed with a lovely smile. "Mom and Daddy said they made it so it couldn't age. As long as you take care of it- it can never die because things as true as that don't die." I smiled and stood up. "Thank you Dr. Cullen." She said as she started to skip away. I sighed contently- glad I made a difference in her life. I walked to the nurse area and told them to come deliver my files when they were finished. I walked to my office and placed the small box on a shelf where I could always see it.

A nurse came in several minutes later with a bunch files. The first thing I noticed was the ones who passed on.

_Adam Hiller. Age: 3 COD: pneumonia was too strong for Immune system to fight. _

I sighed and closed the file feeling absolutely horrible for the small child.

"Mr. Cullen? We need you to label a couple in the morgue." A young lady said from the door. I nodded and got up, walking down the hallways and stairs to the dark and cool morgue.

As I was absentmindedly marking some of the tags I heard something usual. The rhythmic beating was slow and stuttering and I could smell fresh and old blood in the room.

Wait…I was in the morgue…and yet I heard a…

"Who is there?" I whispered as I followed the beat.

I approached one of the beds and lifted the sheet to reveal the most beautiful women I had ever seen.She had a pale- deathly because of blood loss- but beautiful heart shaped face. Her lips round, face perfect, and I wondered what colors her eyes were. She had a perfect smooth and curvy body. She was bad…very bad.

She had several cuts and gashes all over her body. Some of her arm and leg bones seemed to be broken and she appeared to have severe blood trauma to her head.

But she was still breathing.

Why had no one brought her upstairs where she could be treated and healed? I checked the wrong tag on her foot and read:

_Esme Hiller. Age: 25 COD: Severe blood loss and trauma. Jumped off of a cliff. _

There was even a number and date for her death. Someone obviously thought there was no hope for her and just left her here…to die alone.

_She's not alone…you're with her now. _A voice within me called.

_There is a reason for everything. _I had heard something else say.

Was it…?

Adam…her son. The lovely dying lady I stared at right now was a mother to a son named Adam who had passed away…

She jumped to kill herself.

"Oh Esme…" I whispered sadly.

_Leave her! _A voice shouted. _She wanted to die. Just let her do so._

_But she doesn't have to die. You could save her- just like you did with Edward. It was fate that brought you here- as well as fate that she was here as well. _

My mind said no but my heart screamed yes.

My heart…what an odd cliché. My heart had stopped beating so long ago and yet staring at this beautiful women, deciding her future had it tempting to beat again.

Esme…

I didn't even think as I lifted her up and ran out of the morgue- swiftly avoiding all. I didn't think as I ran back to my house and placed her on the coffee table. I also didn't think as put a cup of blood on the floor beside it.

But I did think as I watched her breath shakily- seeming to beg for death.

"Carlisle!" Edward screamed as he entered the house no doubt back from a hunting trip. "What happened?" He asked as he was suddenly at my side

"She jumped off of a cliff. They brought her straight to the morgue. I must save her Edward." I said looking up at him. He looked back at me and with a deep sigh he nodded. "If I am unable to stop, pull me away!" I commanded in a fatherly tone. He nodded stiffly.

"Esme." I whispered by her ear wondering if she could hear me. "Do you want to live?" I asked quietly. Her breathing picked up as her eyes tried to open. "Just tell me and I will." I whispered.

"S---save…" Was all she could whisper.

"I'm so very sorry." I said into her ear before trailing my mouth down to her neck. I opened my mouth and dug in like the predator I was supposed to be. Her blood was sweeter than anything I could've imagined. It tickled down my throat, tempting the demon in me to taste more.

It was sweet and luscious and my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

Maybe just a couple more sips…

_Stop! Pull Away! _The voice commanded but I couldn't follow.

"Carlisle…look at her." Edward said placing a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw her chest rising somewhat normally and I somehow managed to pull back. Once I did I grabbed the cup of blood and drank the rest of it down. I looked as a faint smile appeared before her body started twisting from the venom.

"I'm sorry Esme…" I whispered as I sat beside her held her hand.

**~~3 Days later~~**

Three days? More like three centuries! I never left her side or stopped holding her hand as she occasionally thrashed and screamed. Sometimes she would scream "Kill me!" A proper reaction and other times she would scream "Adam! Be happy!" It killed me every time she did and I didn't understand why.

Edward had helped me wash the cuts that were slowly healing from the venom and left to get clothes for when she did awaken. I listened as her heart beat started speeding up rapidly- to unsafe levels.

And then…the heart pushed one last strong and powerful time and it stopped- making the house eerily quiet.

"Esme?" I whispered softly- so not to hurt her ear drums, which were now very sensitive. Her eyes- now a glorious and threatening ruby red- shot open and stared at the ceiling, which I supposed looked so different compared to her old eyes. She sat up quickly and seemed confused by this movement. She turned slowly and stared at my son and I as we sat beside her on the coffee table.

"Who are you?" She asked in her lovely voice. She clamped her hand over it with wide eyes- so shocked that such a sound came from her.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." I said slowly and in a soothing voice. "This is my son, Edward Cullen and this is my home." She looked around blinking rapidly at the beauty of my expensive home. "Do you remember who you are?" I asked gently stroking her hand, which was still in mine. Her head snapped down to look at them before looking at me.

"My name is Esme." She said with a nod. I nodded encouraging her to go on. "Esme Hiller. My lover was just killed in battle and I gave birth to his son…our son a while ago." Her eyes slammed shut as she pulled her hand away to cover her face in her hands.

I was surprised about how much her motherly instincts stayed in tact even through the transformation. She looked at her hands and then her body.

"What did you do to me!" She cried as she jumped up, breaking the coffee table.

Typical newborn behavior; young, scared, and dangerous. I rose slowly, Edward at my side

"Esme he asked you if you wanted to be saved. You agreed." Edward said calmly. She looked at us both critically.

"So…beautiful…" She whispered as she stared at us. Then she took a deep breath and looked at her tattered clothing smelling the dried blood. "What is this? Why do I want it?" She asked as she looked at us with those beautiful wide eyes.

"The easiest way to explain this is by a word…vampire." I said softly. She stared at me with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious. They…don't exist!" She shouted at me, causing a growl to slip through. She covered her mouth again.

"What you smell now is blood. You, as a vampire, are tempted to drink blood but you must understand that we aren't killers." Edward said as he stepped to block the doorway. He was fast so if Esme was planning to run and Edward knew she had no chance. She growled at him again.

"Esme…we don't kill people." She softened at the sound of her name and looked at me. "We are what some are calling vegetarians. We don't drink from people. We drink from animals. It is your choice whether you wish to join us or not but…no one tried to save you from death and I thought I might be able to." I said calmly.

"Why did you save me? My son…he's dead…" She choked out as she began to sink to the floor. I was at her side in less than half of a second letting her fall to me.

"I know about your son. I know he was very beautiful and I know he would want you to be happy. I know you do. During your transformation you called for him telling him to be happy…as if you understood what was happening." I whispered to her ear. I looked at Edward for a moment.

_Go find some blood. Then…go to my hospital office…there is a glass box with a rose._ He nodded and left the house silently.

"I'm all alone. Now I have to deal with never seeing him again." She choked out.

"Miss Esme." I said making her look up at me. "You are no longer alone. You have me, Carlisle, and Edward…lost his mother to a disease…he needs you more than he knows." I whispered calmly. Her eyes were wet with tears that would never fall. I let her break down for a couple more minutes before I could practically feel her resolve.

"I'm not alone?" She whispered up at me. I shook my head and it was then I realized the intimacy between our touches. They sent rippled shocks through me and I could hear and see her unnecessary breath pick up. Our faces just seemed drawn to each but just as they were about to touch the door slammed open.

Edward came in holding a near dead mountain lion and placed in on the floor while running upstairs to put the glass box in my room.

Esme pulled away from me, embarrassed no doubt and looked at the lion.

"How…?" She trailed off. I smiled and lifted it to her.

"Just in the neck right there." I said pointing. "Take as much or as little as you want." I assured her as she slowly leaned down to it and hesitantly sucked. Her eyes went wide as she drank, and drank, and drank till it was empty. She pulled away breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." She choked out covering her semi bloody mouth. I laughed and she giggled.

"Don't be! That was rather graceful for a lady if I may say myself." I joked with a real smile, something that almost felt unreal. She jumped up quickly and I followed. Her grin was mocking.

"Oh so when I'm eating I'm graceful? That is very strange Carlisle." They way my name flowed off of her tongue was like a song. I crouched down and faced her with a playful growl.

"That seemed offensive Esme." Her name was even more beautiful off of my lips. She laughed and bolted away, fast because of her newborn speed. I chased her into the woods, her glorious laughter leading the way when I came across an all too familiar scent.

I could hear her running towards it and miraculously I managed to intersect and tackle her before.

"What is that?" She said her voice dripping with venom. My legs were pinning hers down and my arms were pinning them down as I was on top of her.

"Humans. If you want to do so much as to hurt innocents go ahead. But you don't have to." I growled. Her eyes grew wide and she started sobbing again. I quickly lifted her and ran to prevent the hikers from getting too close. Once I got her inside I let her sob on me again.

For a vampire she was very emotional and this fascinated me.

"I'm horrible! Innocent people I almost attacked!" She cried.

"It takes time but it is possible to control it. I do…Edward is near perfect…and one day so will you. Great things take time. You are like the loveliest flower that is now taller and stronger than all the others in the garden." I said as I stroked her lovely- even when dirty- hair.

"I am not great. I am broken. Just like a flower. I'm pretty and lovely now but…I will wilt. I won't be able to become like you." She sobbed. Carefully I lifted her off of me and quickly ran upstairs and back within one second. "Where did you go?" She sobbed. I smiled and kneeled beside the bed to show her the flower that Marissa had gave me today.

"Do you see this flower? It's going to be preserved forever. It will remain just as strong, just a noticeable, and yet it's beauty will increase with everyday as it ages almost none. A girl named Marissa gave me this today and said that true things like that don't die." Esme stared at the box than to me.

"Fate…" She whispered. I nodded and hugged her carefully. She squeezed me back and when we pulled back our faces were just inches apart.

"Carlisle…" She whispered, her sweet scent washing over me. "I'm not ready." She said. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We have all the time in the world. And even then you never have to ready for me. Just…come on now…you're no longer alone." I said standing up and reaching for her.

"Promise you'll never leave me. Promise I can stay with you as a lover, a friend, or as family." She begged grabbing my hand. I kissed her knuckles.

"I promise my little flower."

**HAHAHAH Random I know right? Again it's just a one-shot that I dreamt of with different characters. **

**Forgive me if nothing makes sense**

**But still review!!!!**

**PLEASE**

**I LOVE YOU**

**FREE COOKIES**

**(Air cookies)**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla.**


End file.
